Full Moon
by RockingouttoPinkFloyd
Summary: Introducing OC Character Emily Scotts! I'm still undecided how long I'm gonna make this, but I love it so far. Marauders Time. As you can tell, summarys are not my thing. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~ This is Emily and I know I haven't updated in forever! We've just moved so everything's been hetic. Deal with it :P! Lol, none of the Harry Potter franchise is mine. I wouldn't be writing this if I did. Read and Review. Flames and Flowers! Thnx, RockingouttoPinkFloyd~

Full Moon

Remus Lupin stared at his friends James and Peter wondering what the hell they were laughing at so hard. Didn't they know they were disturbing his study time? Ah. Sirius was standing on his head doing some horrible imatation of Severus. Why couldn't they just leave the poor guy alone? What the hell had he ever done to them? But these thoughts he kept to himself, for they weren't accepted with his friends. Next week was the full moon and he could feel the change already taking control of his limbs. He would have to take the Wolfsbane potion a little eariler this month.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. Searing pain ripping through his torso, legs, arms, head. Liquid fire, burning his lungs. Please! Anything to make it stop!!!

"Moony? It's Prongs. We're almost there. Hang on for me buddy." James's voice came like an ice pack to chill his burns.

"I'm here too Moony. Padfoot to your left so don't bite there. Aim for the right at the stag." That'd be Sirius, though his name was misleading. He loved his friends.

"I'm down here Moony!" There's Peter's annoyingly sqeaky rat voice at his feet, jubilant with laughter at the thought of another adventure with his friends. Pettigrew really needed some medicane or something.

"I can't hold it anymore guys!" Remus's scream ripped out of his throat in a hoarse cry of defeat.

"We're here Remus. Let it go!" James's usually calming voice was etched with excitment putting Lupin on edge. With a cry he burst out of his human skin and into his second, hairier, one.

With that the 4 friends loped off on another adventure, basking in the light of the pale-faced moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter! If it please you! Pay attention!" McGonagall's peaved voice distracted the class from transfiguring their kittens into quills.

"I'm sorry, Professor. My thoughts were a-wandering." James snapped to attention and tore his gaze off of Lily Evans long enough to stare, faking innocence, at Professor McGonagall, who saw though it in an instant.

"Detention, Mr. Potter! And since your actions seem to be distracting the class, detentions also for Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew. Let that be a lesson to all of you that trouble makers don't go unpunished. Now, back to work!" The ramrod straight back of crushed velvet strode across the room to her desk.

All was quite as everyone worked on their homework, 2 rolls of parchment about the pronoucation of transfiguration spells, till a head of wild brunett hair came stumbling into the room. Said hair was gloreous to Remus, or so he thought as he looked up from his parchment. Long, just down past her shoulders, wavy, brunette, not brown, with highlights of shimmering red and...silver? Her quick hazel eyes were darting about the class, taking in every face. They paused at Remus's for .5 seconds longer than everyone else's.

"Ah, Miss Emily Scotts. It appears that you have proved the urban myth of Texans always making an entrance correct." McGonagall stood to attention as the naturally pale beauty aproached her desk.

Remus couldn't be sure it was a laugh, as it sounded more like the chiming of bells. "Yes ma'me, I'm afraid that's true." Her accent was strange and foreign and thick.

"You may take a seat next to Mr. Black if you would." She looked only to happy to assign the Texan to the seat next to the bad-boy. Emily Scotts, however, didn't look to pleased, as Sirius was shooting her simpering smiles.

"I don't think so ma'me. He looks like he wants to fry me and serve me with Barbie Que sauce." The way she said B-B-Q sauce was just weird. Wait, what was B-B-Q sauce??

McGonagall looked sternly at her over her glasses. "Then why not try a seat next to Mr. Lupin, seeing as those are the only seats in the class left. Or are we just not good enough for the big American?" Everyone looked taken aback at the rude tone in the professor's voice. Even Emily Scotts seemed suprised.

"I'm sorry ma'me. I didn't mean no harm, honest. That Black fellow just looks scary, that's all." She looked around wildly. The way the sentance came out was, "I'm sorry mame. Aye didn't mean no harm, honest. That Black feller just looks scary, thaa's awl." and creeped up Remus's spine.

Professor McGonagall laughed. "It's ok child. You didn't know." Her face got serious. "But this is your first warning; you do NOT correct me in my class room. Please take a seat. We are writing 2 scrolls of parchment on the pronoucation of transfiguration spells due Monday. Clear?"

Emily paused. "No ma'me. What's parchment? I didn't think anyone actually wrote on that stuff anymore anyways. I've got 3 ring lined notebook paper, but no parchment. What century are you guys living in over here?" That's when everyone's attention drew to the binder in her hands and her jeans and hoodie; including McGonagall's.

She cleared her throat. "Maybe, Miss Scotts, we should see the Headmaster." With a flurry of her robes that would make Snape proud, she rushed Emily off to Dumbledores. 15 minutes later, class was dismissed.

"Did you hear the way that Scotts girl talked?" James was snickering on their way to the Great Hall.

Sirius looked confused. "She talked? I was to preoccupied with that gorgeous body underneath those Muggle clothes. Did you see those curves? No girl here could wish to compete. "

"You are discusting Sirius. Did you see the way she inavertidly sassed McGonagall? 10 galleons says she won't last the rest of the day without getting at least one detention." Remus rolled his eyes.

James and Sirius gaped at him and Peter just stood there with an equally dumb look on his face.

"Did Moony just-" Sirius stopped.

"Yep." James opened his mouth.

"That means that-" Sirius closed his mouth.

"Yep." James snickered.

"We take!" Sirius and James cried out their approval in unison, much to Peter's annoyance.

The Great Hall was buzzing with news of the Texan that arrived eariler that day.

"I think she's awesome." Lily giggled with her friend Maybelle.

"I think you're awesome Evans." James shot off his mouth again. That started another round of bickering untill Emily Scotts walked back in, uncomfoatable looking in her robes and bag.

"Hey! Scotts! You can sit here if you want!" Lily patted the bench next to her; and right next to Remus.

"Thanks. I was worried that I was gonna have to sit by myself all the way down there!" Emily gestured down the table towards the deserted end.

"Hello. I sit next to you in Transfiguration now. I'm Remus Lupin." He held his hand out in a friendly manner. Emily took it with a smile that shook him.

"Hey there! I'm Emily, Emily Scotts, but I think you already know that." She laughed. "I really didn't mean to cause a stir."

"Baby, I can show you a stir if you want." Sirius leaned over and winked.

"Um...No thanks. I like guys who 1) Use less conditioner and 2) don't look have to try as you do." Scotts smiled apologetically.

Lily gave a burst of laughter. "I've never known a girl like you. We'll be best friends, I can tell already. If you've got the nerve to back mouth Sirius Black you're cool in my book."

Sirius, on the other hand, sat back and just glared at the whole world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus couldn't keep the sassy Texan out of his mind. She was always there somehow. He had every class with her, right next to her. In every one she smiled at him as she sat down.

In History of Magic, Emily got her first detention.

"In 1776, the official 1th werewolf rebellion took place in America. Occording to historians, only 1 Muggle survided the attack. It is common knowegde that Americans, beening unable to control their werewolf pop- bu bur. Yes Miss......Scars?" Binns looked shocked to see a hand up.

"Scotts and what do you mean 'Americans couln't control their werewolf population? Sir?" She added as a foolhardy attempt at manners.

Binns smirked. "It is common knowledge that American wizards are not up to chalk with English wizards. Now-"

"Excuse me s_ir_ but I believe I heard you wrong. Americans aren't up to speed with English wizards? Ha! Don't make me laugh. What about the creation of Wolfsbane Potion? If you know your history, which I serously doubt by this lecture, you'll recall that most of the advances in modern medicane are from American wizard labs. Most brand new technology is brought forth by American wizards. _And _if you recall, in 1776 American signed the Declaration of Independance from England. So we were under the crown. Now, whose fault is it that the rebel wizards couldn't control the werewolves?" She sat back with a statisfied smile untill Binns called out,

"How dare you insult my knowlegde in the teaching of this subject! Detention for a week! Now-"

After class, James caught up with Emily. "That was bloody brillant and the most activitly in the old man's class since 1338. Thank you!" He slapped her on the back. "I think she's up to being a Marauder, how bout you guys?"

Remus, Sirius, and Wormtail all agreed readily. Lily, however, didn't like them taking away her friend. "You guys aren't taking her into your silly cult. She's innocent yet!"

"I don't think that stunt in Binn's was so innocent, do you Evans?" Remus threw his arms around her shoulders and laughed at the look on James's face. Lily stormed off in a huff as Emily rolled her eyes and struggled out from under James's arm.

FINIS of Part I


	2. Chapter 2

~ Part 2!!! Read it and Review it. I own nothing! Thanks, Emily. ~

Part II

Emily Scotts turned out to enjoy tormenting people such as Snape (she hated the fact he reminded her of her uncle, that's all she ever said on the matter) just as James did. She also had a fondness of fruit that greatly resembled Peter's love of sweets. Her ego was as big as Sirius's, just tamer and quieter. She had several of her qualities were all her, however. She had a passion for Potions and loved to listen to Muggle Alternative Rock music. Everything about England mystified her. When the first snow fell, she ran into their dorm (Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter that is) and started jumping on their beds to wake them up.

"Remus! James! Sirius! Peter! Wake up! It's an emergency!" She wouldn't let up till she saw each pair of eyes open and looking at her before she continued. "WE ARE IN A FREAKING SNOW GLOBE!!!!!!!" At the blank looks she was getting, she pulled James out of bed and pointed out the window. "See!? We are trapped with no way to get out! What do we do! Who do we go to for help? What the hell is that stuff?!" She was panicked.

"Emily, calm down." James scooped her up and dumped her on his bed, where she sat there crying. "It's just snow for God's sake. You know what snow is right?"

Emily sniffed. "Yeah. I've read about it, but have never seen any. And IT'S TOO FUCKING COLD!!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!! I WANT TEXAS!!!!" She started bawling.

Sirius stared baffled, then sat down beside her. "Pull it together Scotts. It's fucking snow and it'll be here for like the next 5 months, so might as well get used to it. Is this what you woke us up for? It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning. Now we'll never be able to get back to sleep."

"What do we do now?" Peter's voice was whiny.

"I have an idea!" Emily got up. "We used to play this at home. It's called Truth or Dare. I'm sure you've heard of it." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Bloody brilliant Em!" James whooped and ran out of the room. Everyone was confused and gathered on James's bed till he put came back in. "Now no one'll hear us! I knew you would have some great ideas! And I was right!"

Emily dropped her head into her hands and moaned. "What have I done?" The four other marauders laughed.

"I start!" James was practically wetting himself he was so excited. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stick your bare ass out the window."

"What the hell?"

"Just do it and get it over with." Peter was snickering.

"It's not that, I just don't want you four pervs to try to take advantage of my manliness."

"Whatever Sirius. Get real. Now do it!" Emily stuffed her fists in her mouth to keep from laughing to hard.

Sirius waited till Emily averted her eyes then walked over to the window and stuck his bare butt out the window. He came back in howling. "Which one of you fucks did it?! Who?!"

"Did what Padfoot?" Remus looked honestly confused.

"Somebody charmed a bird to come and bite my ass!" Everybody rolled around on the floor, holding their stomachs for fear of busting a gut laughing so hard.

"Or-" James said through his mirth, "it thought it was a worm. Did you stick your ass out or did you get the direction of how you were facing mixed up?"

"You!"

"Guys!" Emily giggled. "My turn. Moony, truth or dare?"

Remus paled. "Dare, naturally."

"I dare you to kiss Petey!" Remus and Peter made disgusted faces. "Do it!" Lupin leaned in and planted a quick one on Peter's mouth. They both spit and made puking motions.

"Pay back!" Peter had a mad glint in his eyes. "Emily, truth or dare."

She scoffed. "You know which one."

"I dare you to kiss Moony for a full 60 seconds!" He laughed manically.

She shrugged. "Fine. I have a great memory, just remember that."

"It's so much fun with a girl." Sirius snickered.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!" James chanted.

"Fine! Damn!" Emily stopped laughing as she turned and looked at Remus.

"And do it right or you have to redo it!" Peter added.

Emily turned back to her friend. A sigh rippled through her body and all other sounds were blocked out. Alls she saw was Remus. Alls she heard was his quickened breathing. She smiled apologetically as she neared closer to him. _His pupils are dilated, _she observed. Emily wrapped her fingers in his soft and shaggy hair. Inches closer. Eyes closed. Lips met. Fireworks shot through her body as he subconsously wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. The feel of his lips teased and taunted her. They molded perfectly to hers in a rhythmic dance. "Remus.." A whisper that was little more than a breath escaped from the confines of her mouth. He groaned and drug her closer. He bit her lower lip in a playful manner. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth. It became a battle of control between the two A personalities. He played with her tongue and started sucking on it. Emily arched her back in response and withdrew one hand from his hair to rake her nails down his back, the other pulling him closer. Remus's hands crept under her shirt and moved lightly across her back. She shuddered in pleasure and kissed her way down to his jaw, leaving a scorching path of kisses. He pulled his hands back up to her face and moved back down to meet her lips. Emily wildly grabbed at his back, desperate for more contact.

"Uh hum." Sirius coughed politely. "Guys, that's enough....That means stop!" Reluctantly the kissing couple drew away, each sporting a matching crimson blush.

"Ok....James, truth or dare?" Remus cleared his throat and casually draped a pillow across his lap to cover his hard-on.

"Truth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's time to tell her." Peter was sitting away from his friends whom were playing Wizards Chess. James looked across Remus and Sirius bent over the board to cock his eyebrow at Peter.

"I guess....considering that the full moon is 2 days away...and she is a marauder....what'll we do with her?" He tapped his chin in thought.

"We could just ask Lily to baby sit her," Peter gazed across the lake.

Remus's head snapped up. "What? And let her know my secret? No thanks. I say that James just come back for her after I transform and let her ride him when I'm harmless."

"Great idea!" James snapped his fingers and everyone went back to their business, the problem off their minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't find her!" Lupin was standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady growling at his friends. It had been decided that Remus talk to her.

"Who?" The Fat Lady looked up from her wine, interested.

"Emily Scotts." Remus spat at the floor in disgust. He was always his worst at the full moon.

The Fat Lady thought for a second. "She's in the library, said she needed a book or something of the sorts."

"Thank you! I'll see you guys tonight!" Remus loped off in the direction of the library. As he entered, Madame Prince looked up sharply and jerked her finger to her thin and colorless lips. _Wow, that woman is all jerk and angles. She needs a life! _Remus snickered under his breath at the thought of Prince having a life.

"Emily?" He called softly into the darkness penetrated only but dim lamps. He let out a breath and the smell of moldy musty books seeped into his heightened nasal cavities and he grimaced.

"Right here Moony!" Her voice was faint and it took all of his awesome hearing to hear her call. _Damn, how far did she go? _Remus was wondering as he made his way to the very back of the library. Emily was sitting in a wing backed chair with what looked like blood stains drizzled over the back.

"Is this seat taken?" He pulled out the only other chair.

"It is now." She smiled up at him and it took his breath away.

"I need to talk to you, but before I do, I need your absolute trust." Remus stared intently into her eyes.

"Of course. What is this about, Rem?" A look of hesitancy crossed her face.

"I'm a werewolf. Tomorrow night I change and James, Sirius, Peter and I all go into the forest and mess around." He wanted to go around this topic smoothly, but he just let it all out and gauged her reaction.

"Ok..." She was confused.

"They are animagus and they come with. Which is why we are worried about you-"

To his surprise, Emily laughed. "Don't be. I have to do something tomorrow night. Hey before you head off, can you give me and hand?" She handed him a pile of books two feet high. She sighed in relief. "You have no idea how much I was dreading dragging those back to the Common Room. Here, let me grab some of those." She reached over and pulled half of the books off the top of the stack.

With that the two friends walked off in peaceful silence to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was the night of the full moon. Sirius pranced into the boys' dormitory and Sirius sauntered in. "Ready for your date with danger Moony? Considering that's the only date you're ever going to get." He lessened the harshness of the comment with a wink. "What's Emily doing tonight?"

Remus shrugged. "She said she had plans. I don't know about tonight Padfoot. I've just got this feeling that it's going to be a nasty shock to us all. Something unexpected."

James walked in just in time to catch the end of Remus's statement. "Don't worry Remus. It's gonna be just fine. Stop worrying so much. I can already feel my antlers quivering and I don't even have them on yet!"

"I just don't know guys." James's kind words (sort of) of encouragement set aside not even one of his fears.

"Okay guys let's roll." Peter walked in and clapped his hands, signifying the start of that night's exciting adventure.

The feel of wind in his mane always thrilled him. The feel of his pads hitting the ground in a majestic rhythm possessed him with a fiery desire to just run. Run, and never look back. The 4 things stopping him were three of the best guys ever and one of the hottest chicks, all his friends. Sirius and James would run away with him for sure, and Peter and Emily would try with all of their being to keep up. But he couldn't do that to them; devoid them of an education and a chance at a life. He shook his snout and smelt for James. He could feel him near. Sirius was with Peter some ways off. But they were never too far incase Remus lost himself. Despite popular belief, he kept his mind during a transformation with the Wolfsbane Potion.

He heard a howling in the woods. It was the call of a lonely dog of some sort. It was unfamiliar to him. He signaled to the others that he would be right back, and was venturing deeper into the forest so no need to come.

He loped into a clearing surrounded by the strangest trees he'd ever seen. They were bowed backwards and had emerald leaves on one side, and on the other silver. They were issuing a faint humming that sounded strangely like Beethoven's 5th. And in the middle of the clearing was a dog. A dog-like animal anyway. It lifted its head and looked at him. Remus noticed several things about it.

The hair on its head was slightly wavier than the rest.

Its eye color wasn't dog-brown; but rather hazel; heavy on the green.

Its toenails were Emily's color of blue.

Remus was so startled that he transformed back into human form. "Emily?"

~HEHE!! I'm being mean, I know! Ask me if I care….NOPE!!! Review please!!! –RockingouttoPinkFloyd~


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay. I can't resist typing this story so I'm just asking for a simple review from you guys. Please? I'd really love it! Thanks! BTW, as you all know, I own nothing, so that's the disclaimer out of the way. Anyways….PART 3!!!!!! Thanks! –RockingouttoPinkFloyd~

"Emily?" Remus asked again, not sure if it was his imagination going bonkers on him. She giggled, and it was very weird to see a dog giggle, and got up with a sigh. He blinked and his best friend stood up in front of him.

"Remus, I can explain." Emily's perfectly manicured blue nails were tight around his upper arm in an attempt to stop him.

He looked coldly at the offending fingers instead of looking at her in the face. "There had better be a good reason."

"I was afraid! What was I supposed to do?! Just up and tell you I was an illegal animagus? A fucking coyote for god's sake too! I was going to surprise you guys!" Her eyes filled with tears, but she kept her gaze on Remus's face. "I was afraid you guys were gonna try to eat me or something! I am a foreign creature! I bet you've never even seen a coyote before tonight! Rems, we need to talk." She motioned to a large rock next to her. Remus hesitantly sat down.

"Now, there's a little bit I want you to know about me, because I know everything about you and you know nothing about me." As she said this, Remus nodded. He really didn't know a lot about Emily. With that, Emily began her story.

"I was born on a little cattle ranch just outside of the smallest hick town you can imagine in the Texas hill country. It was amazing. You step outside and see birds, oh the birds!, just everywhere! There was always at least 5 deer outside our door. Momma and Dad were wizards, and animal-talkers to boot. They were legal animagus; Momma was a moose and Dad was a bear, and they taught me. But before I could register, my parents were killed by a drunk-driver coming down off on 183 at 60 miles an hour. I was supposed to come here to finish my education because my Aunt Margret lives here. But I was given to my neighbors as a live in babysitter for Rosy. They found out I was magic, for they were wizards too, and tried to beat it out of me. They would catch me practicing little magic in the backyard and take a belt to my back." Emily paused and lifted up her shirt in the back. He didn't want to, but Remus peeked anyway. Pale scars marred her otherwise flawless skin. "When that didn't help and I only became more determined, they started saying things to me. They told me I was worthless and no good. I never really believed them, but it hurt the same. They forced me to drink and get drunk, and then would beat me up for illegally consuming alcohol as a minor. When Rosy had her parties, I was always the butt of every joke. Rosy, who had pale stringy hair, wanted my brunette hair that's full of body. Not to mention I was smarter and a witch. She was dumb and a Squib. Her friends would throw eggs at me and all sorts of nasty things, dung being the least repulsive. Then I called CPS. CPS came out, and found nothing wrong. They had charmed the disfigurement all away. After CPS left, I was given the worst beating of my life. Then I was locked in the fruit cellar with a bunch of rats for 2 straight weeks. I tried to kill myself on several occasions, but was always caught and punished. I went to town one day and a lady saw one of my many bruises. She called CPS and took me in to their office. I started panicking and begged to go back home. She didn't understand. CPS sent me to England to live with Aunt Margret and she turned out to be…" Emily took a deep breath and grabbed Remus's hand. He looked at the contact with surprise. "CPS came out again and just sent me here. I'm really in the 7th year. I live on my own in a tiny ass apartment above London. Everything about England is foreign to me. I hate it. I just wanna go home. So as a kind of escape, I transform into a coyote, a native dog of my homeland."

To both of their surprise, Remus grabbed her into a fierce hug and just let her cry. The contact sent signals from his mini-man that he was loving this. Emily let herself be pulled into a hug, she needed the comfort. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just sobbed. And he just let her. She finally pulled away. "I'm so sorry Remus. I should have told you from the beginning and then shouldn't have cried like that. When you've got more emotional baggage than all of us put together."

Remus shook with silent laughter. "No, Em, you're the emotional train wreck, not me. It's okay that you cried. I really don't mind. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on occasionally. I -" He was cut off by a hand. Namely, Emily's hand. Its soft fingers pressed against his mouth. "Emily, what are you-" He was cut off, again, but this time by her lips instead of fingers. He saw it happen in slow motion. He watched with fascination as the red lips descended on his. They were soft, and feather-light. They were teasing and giving. He couldn't help but tangle his fingers in her soft hair. Emily moaned when he softly bit her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he fenced with her tongue. "Remus, I –baby-oh gods!" He moved down to her neck as she gasped.

The moment was ruined when Remus heard a sound in the woods. He snapped his head up and peered into the woods beyond their clearing. "Emily, something's out there. Bigger than both of us." His voice was husky, and sent shivers down her spine. He saw Emily sigh and become and coyote. Remus jumped on her back and Emily loped off in the direction of their friends.

"REMUS?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL???" Sirius yelped as he caught sight of Remus atop a strange, but somehow familiar, coyote.

His friend hopped off. "I got such a shock that I transformed. I'm human again!"

James looked thoughtful as they all morphed back. "Hmm…I've actually read about that. If a werewolf gets a good enough shock to his system, he will turn into a human again; but it's temporary. He'll be hairy again next month. But what the fuck shocked you into human again?"

"Look at the coyote. Really look and tell me what you see." Remus was holding in laughter at their bewilderment.

It was Peter who noticed. "Hey! It's got wavy hair on its head! And its eyes are hazel, really familiar, wish I could place it. The nails are blue! Hey I know that blue! It's that pretty tone that Emily…always…wears…" He trailed off and looked at the coyote with horror.

"Emily Scotts. If that is you, you WILL show yourself or get torn up into millions of pieces then your identity will be discovered from dental records." Sirius's growling was so realistic that the coyote started to cry.

The next instant, Emily was standing in front of them. She smiled and waved weakly. "Hey. What a surprise seeing you guys here, huh?"

James got up in her face. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us? Didn't think that you could trust us? After all the secrets we've entrusted to you? Well, you knew that we were illegal animagus, why couldn't you tell us that you were?"

She took a deep breath. "Because when Remus said that you were animagus, I figured that you were LEGAL. I am not. I was not scared of you guys telling on me; it'd just be one more place I'm not wanted or cared for! It wouldn't be the first time! I was scared that you guys WOULDN'T care or like me if you knew I did illegal things! Or would slip a note to your precious Lily that her friend was illegal and she would tell the school, because we ALL know she can't keep a bloody secret that doesn't involve her! So I figured I just hang out with you guys like I always do, just at a distance this time! I can't stay here; I need to get out." Emily looked around wildly and before anyone could do so much as blink, she morphed and took off running deeper into the forest.

"EMILY!! WAIT!!" Remus screamed her name after her. "Sirius, you're faster, catch her before she meets Jackie!"

Sirius, realizing the seriousness of the situation, ran after her.

"Gods, I hope she doesn't run into Jackie." James was staring intently at his feet. He felt guiltier than he ever had in his life because of the plight of Emily. "I'm so sorry Moon Pants." Remus smirked at the hated nickname of his nickname but became somber as he thought about Jackie.

"Hurry Padfoot. Run buddy run." His tear-choked whisper sounded strangely loud to him.

~I love these guys! I love them I tell you! I love this story! I can't stop writing! It's so much fun with them. Whattcha think of Miss Emily Scotts? Tell me in a review! Thanks, RockingouttoPinkFloyd ~


	4. Chapter 4

~ Okay, Emily again, reminding you that I don't anything. Part 4 please review. Thanks! –Emily~

Emily was running. She had no idea where, but she was running. Running away.

_From what? _Her emotional side perked up at the hint of a good argument.

From them. From hatred and disgust.

Her logical side snickered. _What have they got to be disgusted about? They are your friends! And illegal themselves, if I might add._

It's not the same. Remus. He knows. He knows. He knows it all. Why oh why did I have to tell him?!

_Because you needed someone to trust. Honey, you got issues. You've been beaten by foster parents and molested by your aunt. So what if they were the ones closest to you? They were horrible folks. You don't trust anyone because of what 3 or 4 people did to you. I think by now you can trust these jokers. You've had joint detention with them and set off 40 dungbombs under Slughorn's desk. If you can't trust these guys, you're never going to trust anyone. _Logic scoffed at her attempts to come up with a suitable reply.

There's someone coming! Her entire body tensed and she ran all the harder. But the heavy breathing was gaining on her. The smell registered in the back of her mind, but it was so warped by terror that she couldn't think straight. It was so close if she had slowed even an inch she would have collided with the chest of the smell. A pant, then she was knocked off course by something huge, black, and hairy plowing into her. She morphed back into human shape and rolled on her back to face her attacker. Punching blindly, groping for an escape, kicking out and squirming to dislodge her attacker.

"Emily! Stop it! It's Sirius! Stop that right now young lady!" Emily looked up to see Sirius staring down at her. His smoky orbs of coal were drilling holes through her. "Now you will tell me what's wrong and together, we will fix it. Okay?"

All's she could do was nod.

"Good, then we understand each other. Now tell me what's eating at you." Emily took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and told him all she had told Remus. When she was done, she cracked one eye and saw tears in the infamously dry eyes. "Dear god Scotts. Is that what you've carried around all this time? And didn't tell us? That's bloody awful." He sniffed and pulled her to him. "That's horrible. You were beaten? By your foster parents? And I know that's not all, cuz I know you and you're holding back all the details. You gave me the skeleton stripped bare to the marrow. Now tell your bother Sirius what else happened. I care, Em. I want to hear more about this Aunt Margret."

Emily sniffed. "Aunt Margret? That was what I called her in public. In her house, she demanded that I call her Maggie." And I told Sirius all of it.

**FLASHBACK!!!!**

_I walked into the spacious living room of my aunt. She beamed at her position on the sofa. _

_"Well, Emily? What do you think? Pretty cool for a 40 year old Brit, ey? I think so. I also think you and I are going to get along…very well." She winked, but I was too busy admiring the piano to notice. I play piano, I'm really good. "Let me show you the bedroom." She put slight emphasis on the word bedroom, but I didn't care. I blew it off as just another quirk of the Brits. I'm half British, but I consider myself 100% Texan, and have the accent to prove it! _

_She molested me for the first time then. She took me to my bedroom. She insisted that I call her Maggie. Not wanting to get kicked out, I obliged. She told me that since we knew each other well enough to speak on first name basis, then it was ok if we knew each other well enough to do other things. I was scared, a 14 year old child put into an awkward situation. I panicked and ran for the door. She stopped me and put her hand on my….upper chest. I froze. I said that I thought she loved me. She said she did, but it was too much and it was my fault. She laughed and told me that we'd 'chat' again soon. She shut the door and I broke down crying. _

_She showered me with gifts and praise. She said that I was the most beautiful creature God ever had the good fortune to create. That I had a body to die for, and should be proud to flaunt it. She dressed me in gaudy, revealing clothes at her home and in conservative Amish-like outfits for when we left. She was a total control freak. She brought me to her bedroom once a month to reward/punish me for the things I had done. Punishment meant spankings, reward meant fondling. I dreaded the end of the month. I cried, begged, and pleaded, everything, to get her to leave me alone. She never did. She only laughed and told me that I was foolish and should love her for the attention that all the other girls were craving. I knew it was bull shit, but when that's the only thing you hear for months on end, it brainwashes you. I never liked it. I hated it to my core; still felt it was bull shit. I hated her. But I started to figure it was normal. That everybody as molested. So I never said anything to anyone to keep from sounding like a crybaby. I hated crybabies. _

_It was her birthday. Henry, her best friend, had planned a surprise birthday party for her. I forgot to tell her, or maybe it was deeper, and I knew Henry would be coming in to set up. He crept in and heard me crying upstairs. Naturally, he came to investigate. Henry thought I was a cool kid, and made it his personal mission in life to keep me safe from myself. At any rate, he rushed up the stairs, and found her molesting me. He was outraged and called CPS. And even though she promised she never would, she hit me. Square across the face, her nails and rings leaving slashes in my cheek. It hurt like hell, and I was flung backwards into the wall. My head went through sheet rock and all went black._

"I'd been living in hell for a year," Emily laughed bitterly, "and had no idea it was that long. I woke up in the hospital and after was rushed into therapy. I'm not a therapy-person; I'm a leave-me-the-hell-alone-and-let-me-sort-it-out-my-way kind of person. Psychiatrists don't get that. They feel like it's their god-damn mission to humanity set forth by God himself to get into the heads of anybody and picking through their personal life like they have the right. It's disgusting. I HATE THEM!! I HATE HER SIRIUS!! I HATE THEM AND HER!!!" She collapsed in tears on his shirt and started beating his chest with her fists. "What did I do in some other life to deserve this?! What?! I'm just a child!" During her rampage, Sirius realized three things.

Emily had no childhood; she had to grow up fast.

Remus was her perfect match.

Jackie's gardener Rex was here.

"What the fucking hell are you two pieces of fucking shit doing on my goddamn front yard? Fucking? Fucking like animals you pieces of dog shit! That's just gross as hell and if you two motherfucking fuckers don't get the hell away from Jackie's house, I'm gonna turn the two of you fucking animals into a load of kitty food and sell it to the dump for $0.01 an ounce! I bet you two are fucking, aren't you!? Fucking on my yard, on my damn grass!! Get the hell off before I turn both your dicks into rubber that you can only play with in the bathtub, got me kiddies?!" A rapid fire shotgun sounded over their heads. Sirius sat up and apologized profusely as he dragged Emily back into the safety of the trees.

"Who the hell was THAT?" Emily still had a look of shell shock on her face.

"That, dearest Emily would be Rex, Jackie's gardener. You don't want to mess with Jackie. He's scary as hell. Which, by the way, is how you look. Let's get you back to the others, whatta say?" He pinched her cheek in an effort to bring a smile on her face; it worked.

"Sirius?" Emily stopped and tugged on his shirt sleeve forcing him to stop when they were in between Jackie's house and the gang. "Can I tell you something and you not ever tell a soul?"

"Of course, doll."

"Sirius, I know that we're all friends, but I'm in love with Remus. What the hell do I do?"

"Sirius tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Tell him; he's the romantic sort."

Emily snorted and tossed her hair back over her shoulders. "You know what I mean. I want to go out with him, a lot; but then again I don't."

A puzzled look came across the young man's face. "What do you mean? Either you do or you don't."

"It's not that easy. I want to go out with him really bad. I am in love with him, Pads. But what if we have a bad breakup? Then it'll be all awkward and crap. What if we get like Peter and Susan? You know, so mushy and sappy you can practically see the freaking cherubs and hearts? I don't want that to happen. What about you guys? Won't that kind of put a weird edge on the friendship? What if you fell in love with James?"

Sirius shuddered and choked. "That's totally different! We're two guys!"

Emily giggled and wrapped her friend in a hug. "Come on Pads. Let's get back to the others before they start to worry."

Sirius came up short. "Pads? Where the hell do you get 'Pads'?"

"Would you rather I call you Tampon?" Emily couldn't say any more because Sirius tackled her in dog form.

~I know, I know! They're all freaking bipolar but deal with it! Lol sorry, I'm not in the most pleasant of moods. What do you guys think of Rex? Personally, I love the guy. I'm gonna add him in later chapters, that for sure. He's too funny! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –RockingouttoPinkFloyd~


	5. Chapter 5

~Hey once again I own nothing! Enjoy it, review it! Thanks, Emily! Anyways, here's the awesome PART 5!!!!!!!!!!~

Remus lifted his head, sniffing out Emily and Sirius. They'd been gone a long time…

James broke him out of his revere. "Dude, come on. If they met Jackie there'd be screams already. They didn't meet Jackie so just chill. They're probably just talking for a minute or two. It's okay, they're friends so you can just deal with the fact that they talk!" James snarled at the trees. A rabbit and a squirrel ran out of the undergrowth, chased by two enormous canines, both of said canines looking like they were having the time of their lives. The friends who were still in human form looked on.

Sirius, the big black shaggy one, shoved in to the more delicate Southern coyote otherwise known as Emily. She snapped at him and put on a burst of speed. Her eyes narrowed in determination at the squirrel in front of her. The rabbit ran off. Sirius looked at the squirrel and at Emily. He too burst in to top speed and started chasing both Emily and the squirrel. Emily started to pant. The squirrel ran up a tree, where it sat chattering angrily at the two barking dogs below. The coyote that was Emily snarled at the shaggy dog and launched herself at him. The friends began to wrestle and play fight as dogs do. Both transformed back to human involuntarily. Emily was seen straddling Sirius's stomach. Both were breathless with laughter as Emily tickled his ribs. "You jerk! I nearly had him!" She snickered at the boy underneath her.

"Please!!!! Emily…..stop…..please….stop….I'll do anything……I'm sorry!" Sirius almost couldn't talk.

"I'll stop only if you say it!" Emily tickled him relentlessly.

"N…never!"

"So be it!" Emily moved her hands up and down his sides, tickling him to the point of breaking.

"Fine! I'll talk!"

"What are those beautiful words I want to hear come out of that pert mouth?"

Sirius was gasping. "Emily….Scotts…is a….sex…goddess!"

Emily smirked and hopped off. "See? Now was that so hard?"

"Emily Scotts is a sex goddess?" James looked back and forth. "How the hell did you guys come up with that one?"

Remus snickered, "I bet I know."

"Keep the lips zipped Moon-pants!" Sirius dusted his pants off as he stood up. The tense atmosphere on the clearing lifted. "And for your information, _**SHE**_ came up with it. I had nothing to do with. She's just mean like that. Come on guys. Let's go back to the castle. I'm kind of unnerved by these trees." Snickering, the group started trudging towards the grounds. "And besides," Sirius couldn't help but add to his defense, "She called me Tampon."

The happy friends were chattering quietly along when Sirius stopped.

James looked back. "Padfoot? What is it?"

"Rex." The word caused everyone to stiffen.

"Holy mother heifer loving son of a beef cow, Sirius! Is that that weirdo dude who attacked us and went after us with a shotgun?" Emily looked past her boys.

Sirius frowned. "Holy mother heifer beef cow smoked what? And yes."

"Remus, Peter, get Emily back into the trees. Rex brought Jamie with him." James stiffened stiffer if that was even possible.

~ O.O who is this elusive Jamie we keep hearing about? Stick around for the next exciting episode! Read it, rate it, review it, love it! ~


	6. Chapter 6

~Hello, I'm back. Goodness it's been a long time, hasn't it? Wow. I'm sorry I haven't updated/written anything in little over a year. Time flies and I've been too caught up in everything to find the time to breath, much less write. But, I'm back! In black! *hums Men In Black theme music*. This is part 6 of my Full Moon story (FINALLY!) I don't own anything, and hope you aren't too put out that I'm back. TTFN~

PART 6!!!!

Emily looked warily at her companions. "James?" her question was breathed, as she was afraid anything louder would set the guy off.

"Peter. Get Emily back up to the castle **now.**" Sirius was muttering to himself, calling himself 19 different kinds of idiot and 42 different kinds of irresponsible prats.

"But but but…" Peter stammered at being left out, AGAIN.

"Don't argue! Do it!" Remus snarled in frustration at the timid man.

Making it known he wasn't enjoying his task, Peter snatched Emily's arm and was mumbling dark words under his breath.

"Wait, what's going on?? Who's Jackie?" Emily looked wildly at her friends, the anxious mood settling on her shoulders like a ton of bricks, and the fear finally penetrating her radar.

"The little shits ran this way, Jackie. I'm gonna fucking kill them." Rex was heard not too far off, as was the tell-tale sound of his shotgun being cocked.

"RUN!" James, risking all, screamed at Emily, who, much to everyone's irritation, didn't move.

"Scotts! Now is NOT the time for you to be stubborn!" Sirius cried. Why, oh why? She still had time she could st-

Rex thundered into the clearing with a wicked smirk adorning his face, and even wickeder barrel pointed in their direction. "Not one of you little motherfucking bitches move, or I'll fucking blow your goddamn brains out!" His finger inched a little closer to the trigger, as if his actions needed to back up his words.

James paled to the point of transparency. Sirius achieved a shade of green that wasn't meant for the human flesh. Remus tensed tighter than any tourniquet. Peter quivered so hard his teeth could be heard rattling. Emily's heartbeats all but ceased.

"Jackie! I caught the little fucks! All 5 of them!" Rex shouted gleefully.

"Thank you, Rex." The voice slithered its way up the spinal cords of all 5, oozing in-between their vertebrae, attaching itself to the base of their necks, and infesting pictures of horror into each mind.

A man entered the clearing and strolled to stand beside his gardener. The differences in the two were startling, to say the least. Rex's short stature was blocky, toned, tanned, muscular to the point of ridiculous, his silver hair cropped, his green eyes resembled glass. A dementedly maniacal look graced his hardened features. Long, jagged, pale scars stood out remarkably on the tanned hide. The man called Jackie couldn't have been more different. His tall, lean frame was pale, and looked malnourished. A number was tattooed on his left forearm, 5736389-2. His eyes were so dark they looked black, and completely devoid of any and all life. His hair, which was once a stunning strawberry blonde, hung limp alongside his gaunt jaw. He looked on with a sunken expression that was forever pained, and hungry, and tormented.

"What is this?" His voice had dropped down to a bare whisper, and yet everyone had heard every word clearly. He extracted a snarled, blackened wand from the depths of his too-big robe.

Rex was fidgeting in a way that resembled a jig. "These bitches were trespassing!" His grin was wide.

Jackie pointed his wand at Sirius. "_Cruico." _

*sings*_Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff..and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! _Well, that's the end of part 6. I promise I will update it soon. Read it, review it. Flowers or flames, just lemme know whattcha think! ;) TTFN~


	7. Chapter 7

~Hola. Como esta ustd? Haha sorry I just aced Spanish 1 and it left me fiery haha….with heartburn! Lol well here's the 7th installation of my story. None of the characters or anything familiar is mine….unfortunately lol. Well enjoy it! Read it, Review it, and I gotta write it! ~

PART 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Crucio!" _ The spasms of pain racked Sirius's body, sending him writhing on the ground.

"Stop it!" Emily sobbed for her friend.

The wand was pointed at her. "_Crucio!" _Her pain started at her feet. She felt like each one of her toes being broken, one by one, phalange by phalange. Screams ripped out of her throat as the liquid fire burned up her legs. Every bad memory, every repressed feeling, exploded and pounded in her skull. Aunt Maggie appeared before her closed eyelids and told her to shut up, it'll be over soon. The pain was unbearable! Just as she felt she was going to die, it let up. She collapsed, blood leaking from her eyes.

Her friends were in similar binds. Sirius was panting, spitting one of his teeth out. James was having what looked like an epileptic seizure. Peter had passed out. Remus was the only one left standing. Emily looked towards Jackie, and seeing what was about to transpire, came to several conclusions very fast. One, her best friend was about to suffer. Two, this horrible man had to nerve to Crucio her love. Three, she sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. She couldn't do anything about the other 3, but she could save Remus. With a roar, she launched herself at the man she had come to hate.

He was so shocked, he could do naught but stand there.

_Perfect. _The irrational part of her sneered. The logical part was begging her to stop. The emotional was screaming for Remus to run. All of her weight was thrown on the emaciated man. With a determination unbeknown to her, she set about to gouge his eyes out. Then the world went black.

~ Wow this one was SUPER short! Sorry, I just had to end it. Read it, then Review it! – Emily ~


End file.
